customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Man
"No... I shall not be like that criminal! I shall use my powers for good. I shall be... The EMERALD MAN!" -Steve Barmms Stephen Barmms is a super-hero made of green-tinted Diamond, making it look like an Emerald. History Origin Stephen Alexander Barmms was a jeweler who was a expert at gems. One day, the United States Goverment wanted him to investigate a strange Space Jewel that they knew was radiated. Putting on a spcial suit, Steve went inside a special room with a lucky diamond he always carried to determine it's type. But as soon as both gems touched, the space diamond reacted with a explosion of radiated-carbon. Being effected by this, Steve's whole body became consistant of pure diamond, and his body became invincible! After getting all the radiation out of his systme, he went back home, to discover a jewel theif in his Jewelry store. The thief shot him, and excaped out of a window. Thinking he was bleeding, Steve rips open his shirt, only to discover a flattened bullet and gun-powder mark. That is when Steve knew he was invincible. Steve, not wanting to be like the thief, decided to use his powers for good. Calling himself Emerald Man because of the green-look of the Radioactive Diamond, he made a costume and decided to fight crime. The first crime he saw was a bank robbery. Confrnoting the two robbers, one of them shot his chest. Thinking he was wearing a bullet-proof vest, he shot him in the head. Both of the missles reflected off of his costume, and he punched both of them to knock them out. Then he turned the two robbers to the police. Emerald Man soon became a city-wide hero, and people knew who he was. Relizing he needed to get to places faster, he soon made it so his cape would stiffen so he could use it as a glider. Career as a Super Hero Ms. Matter The first Villian Emerald-Man ever faced was the dreadful Ms. Matter. A melting, evaporating, or solidifying villian, she seemed unstoppable by most people. Only Emerald Man could defeat her by using his wits. Corleen Mataline invented a new Chemical by the name "Matteronium". Wanting to use it in the upcoming Science Convention, she showed it to her boss, Dr. John Johnson. Johnson said it would be perfect for war, but Mataline did not want to use it for that. Angered, Johnson splashed the whole vile on her, which was a bad desicion, because she was the only one who knew the chemical's formula, and she did not write it down. Angered, Johnson left the room, going to use something else for his presentation. Soon, at the convention, Steve and his girlfriend, Carly White, were going to the convention to see all the new Science discoveries and chemicals. Watching the Johnson Tech. presentation, he noticed a purple gas around Johnson. Quickly becoming Emerald Man, he fought Ms. Matter. Grabbing a canaster of Frozen Nitrogen, he splashed it on her, freezing her so she could not move. She soon was taken to prison in a Glass room, so she could not excape. Powers and weeknesses Powers Emerald Man's body is mostly crystalized, making his body able to reflect bullets and have a harder time being crushed. As his cells are stronger than most, his body is super immune to things, like viruses and bacteria. Weeknesses Emerald Man's body, being made of Diamond, is highly conductable, which can be used against him. Such things as extreme heat, electricty, and other forms of energy can affect his body in different ways. Since his body is made of Diamond, he has a harder time swimming. He, being like a normal man, also cannot survive the vacuum of space. Personality Steve Barmms has never been kind to evil things, thinking there is good in everyone. Having the moral to never use his powers for evil, like a criminal, Emerald Man protects good at all cost, and keeps people from being in danger.